dr_pablo_motos_y_sus_villanosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Steeleladdin
Evil Princebalto's Movie Spoof of Aladdin Cast * Aladdin - Steele (Balto) * Jasmine - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Genie - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Jafar - Balto * Iago - Dr. Hamsterviel (Stitch! The Movie) * Abu - Nikki (with Star and Kaltag as an extra) (Balto) * Magic Carpet - Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) * The Sultan - Black Wolf (Niko) * Rajah - Scar (The Lion King) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Huckleberry Hound * Razoul's Guards - Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Peddler - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Gazeem the Thief - Patou (Rock A Doodle) * Two Hungry Children - Josianne Hatcher (Yogi's Treasure Hunt) and Dark Baba Looey * Prince Achmed - Krypto The Superdog * Omar; Melon Seller - Brain (Pinky and the Brain) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Boy wanting an Apple - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) * Pot Seller - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Nut Seller - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Necklace Seller - Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After) * Fish Seller - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Fire Breather - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company) * Old Jafar - Dark Hokey Wolf * Elephant Abu - Zanco (La Storia di Leo) * Gigantic Genie - Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Snake Jafar - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Genie Jafar - Top Cat Scenes * Steeleladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Steeleladdin Part 2 - Steele on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Steeleladdin Part 3 - Steele Fights with Prince Krypto/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Steeleladdin Part 4 - Princess Belladonna's Dream * Steeleladdin Part 5 - Balto and Black Wolf's Conversation/Belladonna Runs Away * Steeleladdin Part 6 - Trouble in a Marketplace/Balto's Evil Plan * Steeleladdin Part 7 - Steele Arrested (Part 1) * Steeleladdin Part 8 - Steele Arrested (Part 2) * Steeleladdin Part 9 - Steele Escape with a Dark Wolf * Steeleladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Steeleladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Steeleladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Niju (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Steeleladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Niju (Part 2) * Steeleladdin Part 14 - Black Wolf Upbraids Balto * Steeleladdin Part 15 - Steele's First Wish * Steeleladdin Part 16 - Balto Makes his Move/"Prince Steele" * Steeleladdin Part 17 - Black Wolf Rides on Dark Dragon * Steeleladdin Part 18 - Steele Argues with Niju/Steele Goes to Belladonna * Steeleladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * Steeleladdin Part 20 - Steele Almost Spills the Beans/Steele and Belladonna's Kiss * Steeleladdin Part 21 - Steele Gets Ambushed/Niju Saves Steele's Life * Steeleladdin Part 22 - Balto Gets Exposed * Steeleladdin Part 23 - Steele's Depression/Dr. Hamsterviel Steals the Lamp * Steeleladdin Part 24 - Black Wolf's Announcement/Niju's New Master is Balto * Steeleladdin Part 25 - Balto's Dark Wishes * Steeleladdin Part 26 - "Prince Steele (Reprise)" * Steeleladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Steeleladdin Part 28 - Steele vs. Balto (Part 1) * Steeleladdin Part 29 - Steele vs. Balto (Part 2) * Steeleladdin Part 30 - Steele vs. Balto (Part 3) * Steeleladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah * Steeleladdin Part 32 - End Credits Categoría:Ronno and His Evil Animals Spoofs Categoría:Evil Princebalto Categoría:Spoofs of Aladdin